


The Other Rose

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [56]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Perfume, Roses, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella finds a bottle of perfume and a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikarievandar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hikarievandar).



> prompt from drabbletag5 - perfume

Myrcella finds the small bottle of perfume on her windowsill with a folded note beside it. On the piece of parchment, she sees careful handwriting in a red ink.

_If you wear this perfume, I will come to you._

Myrcella rereads this several times before gingerly placing the note back on the ledge. She uncorks the bottle and smells the soft fragrance of roses. _Could it be Ser Loras?_ She has never had a lord interested in her, much less such a fine one as the Tyrell knight. 

Smiling to herself, she applies the perfume to the insides of her wrists. Then, after a second of thought, touches it to the place where the neckline of her dress starts.

“I thought you’d never send for me.”

A female voice comes from the doorway. When Myrcella turns around, she sees Margaery Tyrell leaning casually against the wooden frame. Her face lights up. She would much rather a lady than a knight.


End file.
